L'amour rend aveugle
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Allison Cameron ouvre les yeux et se retrouve aveugle. La soigner serait simple mais elle refuse, et House refuse de la voir...


L'amour rend aveugle By Calleigh Watson 

Fanfiction Docteur House.

Allison Cameron ouvrit doucement les yeux mais sa vision était totalement noire. Elle commença à paniquer.

Cameron : Greg ?

Une main se posa sur son avant bras, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait voulu.

Non c'est Wilson, ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes à l'hôpital.

Le docteur James Wilson n'était pas étonné qu'elle ait demandé après House mais il l'était de la manière dont elle l'avait appelé.

Cameron : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ??? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ???

Wilson : Vous avez perdu connaissance alors que vous vous disputiez avec House.

Pour vérifier ses yeux, James Wilson prit une petite lampe et regarda ses pupilles, aucune réaction. Dans un pur réflexe, elle porta sa main à son ventre, après l'emploi du prénom c'est ce geste plus que maternel qui attira l'attention du cancérologue.

Wilson : Comment vous sentez vous ???

Cameron : J'ai la nausée et je veux voir House. Enfin voir est un bien grand mot.

Wilson : Pour vos yeux, on va faire des analyses, mais je dois vous poser une question, ne vous mettez pas en colère mais je dois vous la poser. Etes-vous enceinte, Allison ?

Cameron : Oui. Enfin je n'en suis pas totalement sûre mais c'est fort probable oui.

Wilson : D'accord.

Cameron : Où est House ?

Wilson : Je l'ignore.

Un voile de tristesse se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Cameron : J'ai peur.

Wilson : Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer. Je dois partir mais je reviendrais.

Cameron : Ne me laissez pas seule.

Wilson : Vous ne l'êtes pas. Foreman et Chase sont là. Ils sont derrière la vitre.

Cameron : D'accord.

L'oncologue fit signe aux deux jeunes collègues d'Allison d'approcher.

Foreman : Salut la belle, alors comme ça tu prends des vacances.

Wilson en profita pour quitter la pièce, il avait des choses à faire à commencer par appeler un ophtalmologue puis retrouver ce très cher Gregory House. Pour ça se n'était pas tellement difficile, il monta donc sur le toit de l'hôpital, car malgré ce froid, il savait qu'il le trouverait la haut.

Wilson : (l'appelant) House !

House ne se retourna pas préférant regarder le ciel totalement blanc dû à la neige qui tombait.

House : Comment va-t-elle ?

Wilson : C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends demander des nouvelles de quelqu'un.

House : Je t'ai posé une question !

Wilson : Elle vient de se réveiller. Mais elle ne voit rien, ses pupilles ne répondent pas à la lumière.

House se tourna vers son ami, et Wilson vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard de cet homme d'habitude si indifférent.

Wilson : Tu devrais aller la voir. Elle te demande. C'est d'ailleurs ton prénom qu'elle a prononcé à son réveil.

House : Non.

Ce non sonnait comme une menace dans l'air.

Wilson : Elle est déboussolée, elle a besoin de toi.

House : Je n'irais pas.

Wilson : Pourquoi ??? C'est à cause du bébé que vous vous disputiez quand elle a perdu connaissance ?

House : Oui.

Wilson : Alors ça y est Cameron et toi vous êtes…

House : Nous avons été amant oui mais on a rompu, il y a une semaine.

Wilson : Ca explique beaucoup de choses.

House : Ca n'explique rien du tout.

Wilson : Bien sûr que si enfin passons. Racontes moi cette dispute.

FLASHBACK

Salle de travail. Six heures plus tôt.

Le docteur Allison Cameron était arrivé un peu plus tôt espérant pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme, tout en pouvant profiter de la présence de monde. C'était assez paradoxale, elle ne supportait plus de rester à son appartement où elle sentait sa présence partout autour d'elle, alors depuis leur rupture une semaine plutôt, elle venait avant l'heure, essayant ainsi de faire un break dans la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Elle avait remarqué que Greg aussi arrivait plutôt même si il s'enfermait seul dans son bureau en attendant l'arrivée de Chase et Foreman. Ce matin, elle avait besoin de lui parler, même si cela risquait de compromettre ce qui restait de leur semblant de relation de travail. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle était affalée sur la table la tête appuyée sur ses bras, le diagnosticien arriva et après un regard furtif à la jeune femme, il entra dans son bureau et tira les stores. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine de frapper, elle s'attendait à une remarque cinglante mais rien.

House : Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

Sa voix était las, à l'image de se que lui ressentait.

Cameron : Je… Greg ! Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle.

Mais s'était pour le provoquer car elle savait que dès qu'il poserait les yeux sur elle, elle perdrait tous ses moyens. Il posa sa balle et se tourna vers la jeune femme, il put s'apercevoir qu'elle était très pale et avait les traits tirés mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère, il ne voulait pas la voir se mettre en colère. Quand il posa ses yeux sur elle, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade et avait peur de ne pas réussir à dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle respira donc profondément avant de parler.

Cameron : Je crois que je suis enceinte.

Elle avait parlé dans un seul souffle.

House : Je te demande pardon ???

Cameron : Tu as très bien entendu.

Il se mit debout, récupéra sa canne et fit le tour du bureau pour se retrouver devant elle. La nouvelle l'avait percuté de plein fouet, il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça.

House : Tu l'as fait exprès…

Cameron : (sous le choc) Quoi ??? NON !!!

House : (en colère) Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On doit former une jolie famille c'est ça ??

Il était cynique et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il venait de faire un pas de plus vers elle, et elle reculait.

Cameron : Je ne te demande rien. Je voulais juste que tu saches.

House : Bon sang, Allison !!!…

Cameron : (criant) J'ai l'impression que tu te fous royalement de ce qu'on a vécu pendant cinq mois. Tu me dégoûtes Gregory House.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, plus menaçant, et elle se braqua. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle qui n'était pas faite pour le rassurer. Le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée, il vit son ex-compagne pâlir brusquement avant de s'effondrer sur elle-même. Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte violemment le sol.

FLASHBACK

Wilson : Toi ! Père ! J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

House : Non tu crois. La relation que j'ai eu avec elle était aussi chaotique que génial. Mais elle est si jeune.

Wilson : Tu as quand même passé cinq mois avec elle, ce n'est pas rien. Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

House : Tu le sais très bien.

Wilson : Mais je veux t'entendre me le dire.

House : Oui je crois que je l'aime.

Wilson : Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

House : Je ne sais pas, d'accord.

Le docteur House commençait à s'énerver, il n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait et ce même si Wilson était son ami.

Wilson : Va la voir.

House : Je ne peux pas.

Wilson : Pourquoi ?

House : Arrêtes de me poser cette question.

L'oncologue voulait faire réagir son ami, il décida donc d'employer une autre méthode.

Wilson : Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti quand elle a perdu connaissance dans ton bureau ???

House : J'étais terrifié.

Il avait répondu ça du tac au tac, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Et Wilson en profitait pour observer les réactions de son ami. Alors il était vraiment accro à la jeune femme. Et lui ferait tout son possible pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Wilson : Si elle comptait vraiment pour toi, tu ne serais pas là mais auprès d'elle.

House : Wilson arrêtes d'accord. Fous moi la paix.

Il prit appui sur sa canne et entra dans le bâtiment laissant le cancérologue dans le froid. Ce dernier décida donc d'aller voir la jeune femme puisque House refusait de le faire. En chemin, il croisa le docteur Martin qui était l'ophtalmologue à qui il avait demandé d'examiner la jeune immunologiste.

Wilson : Docteur Martin, alors comment va-t-elle ???

Martin : Sa cécité est due un caillot de sang qui s'est installé dans son nerf optique. Il suffit juste de lui administrer un anticoagulant pour que celui si ce dissolve. Elle devrait ensuite retrouver la vue en quelques heures.

Wilson : Bien merci docteur.

Le docteur Wilson n'était pas rassuré, il savait qu'il fallait agir vite mais cela entraînait des risques. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Cameron quand soudain il vit la jeune femme debout se dirigeant vers la sortie à tâtons.

Wilson : Eh eh eh. Où allez vous ?

Il attrapa la jeune femme et l'entraîna vers son lit.

Cameron : Je m'en vais.

Wilson : C'est hors de question.

Cameron : Je refuse qu'on m'injecte un anticoagulant.

Wilson : Vous allez définitivement perdre la vue si on ne le fait pas.

Cameron : Et je vais perdre mon bébé si je le fais. C'est tout ce qui me reste de…

Wilson : De House, c'est ça. N'essayez pas de nier, je sais tout. Mais réfléchissez à une chose, comment allez vous faire avec un bébé, aveugle et sans travail ?

Elle ne lui dit pas un mot de plus et se cacha sous le drap de son lit.

Wilson : Vous êtes aussi têtu l'un comme l'autre.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

Bureau de Stacy Warner.

La porte était ouverte, elle était à son bureau quand Wilson frappa sur le montant pour signaler sa présence. Elle releva la tête.

Stacy : James. Entre.

Il entra dans le bureau, referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Wilson : Je peux te parler ?

Stacy : Si c'est au sujet de Greg, laisse tomber.

Wilson : Non se serait plutôt au sujet du docteur Cameron.

Stacy : J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été hospitalisée. Elle va bien ???

Wilson : Pour le moment oui mais son état va s'aggraver si on ne la raisonne pas et je crois qu'il n'y a que House qui le peut mais il est si butté.

Stacy : Je regrette mais je ne peux rien faire.

Wilson : Je t'en pris, leur rupture est entrain de les détruire. Elle est enceinte et par conséquent refuse le traitement qui risquerait de provoquer une fausse couche.

Stacy lâcha son stylo et essaya de digérer la nouvelle.

Stacy : Le docteur Cameron est enceinte… de Greg.

Wilson : Oui.

Stacy : Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Wilson : Ils sont séparés et je crois que Cameron a plus rien à perdre, elle va tenter l'impossible et j'ai bien peur qu'elle meurt. Et je peux te dire que Greg l'aime vraiment…

Stacy : Occupes toi de Greg, je m'occupe du docteur Cameron.

Wilson : J'ai déjà essayé, mais les deux ne veulent rien entendre.

Bureau de Gregory House.

Posé devant sa télé, le docteur House se moquait royalement de la série qui d'habitude le passionnait, il était inquiet pour Allison mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'aller la voir. Pourtant il sentait qu'elle devait être terrifié seule dans le noir. Il avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais voilà leur relation avait mal finit, il avait mal au cœur et ne voulait pas souffrir plus. Il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir elle. Mais il savait que malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ne disparaîtrait jamais, il avait goûter à son amour, à sa peau, à ses baisers et la savoir si prêt sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras était devenu une véritable torture mais il avait conscience que l'éloigner serait encore pire. Elle avait mis le grappin sur son cœur et il lui était désormais impossible de le reprendre mais leur relation était si tumultueuse…. Elle avec son passé torturé, lui avec son handicap, les réconciliations jusqu'à il y a une semaine étaient géniales, mais là un mot plus haut que l'autre avait tout cassé et ils avaient rompu, elle était partie sans qu'il est le temps de s'excuser. Le souvenir du début de leur relation cinq mois auparavant lui revint en mémoire.

FLASHBACK

Il faisait nuit, le docteur House avait finit son service depuis un bon quart d'heure mais il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite alors il faisait quelques tours de moto, histoire de se vider un peu la tête. Quand soudain il aperçu une silhouette marchant dans la pénombre, cette silhouette il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, il s'agissait de sa jeune immunologiste. Il ralenti doucement pour finalement s'arrêter juste devant elle l'obligeant à s'arrêter également. Il retira son casque pour rencontrer son regard.

Cameron : Qu'est ce que vous faites ??? Je vais rater le dernier métro.

House : Vous ne venez pas en voiture d'habitude ?

Cameron : Elle est tombée en panne, elle est restée sur le parking de l'hôpital.

House : Oh et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée d'appeler un taxi.

Cameron : Je dois vous rappeler que tous les taxis sont en grève.

House : C'est bête surtout le jour où vous tombez en panne.

Cameron : Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Elle contourna la moto de son patron et recommença à avancer. Il remit le moteur en route et la rattrapa.

House : Montez, je vous ramène.

Cameron : C'est bon je peux marcher.

House : Montez ! Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seule la nuit, votre mère ne vous a pas appris ça ???

Cameron : Ma mère ne m'a pas appris grande chose.

House : Montez !

Cette fois ça avait sonné comme un ordre, elle prit son casque qu'il était en train de lui tendre et elle monta derrière lui. Il démarra un peu brusquement et elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, il aimait la sentir si près de lui. Il prit la direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme dont il connaissait par cœur l'adresse pour être passé de si nombreuses fois devant. Il s'arrêta et posa un pied à terre. Elle descendit, retira son casque et se tourna vers lui.

Cameron : Je peux vous inviter à boire un café pour vous remercier ?

Il hésita s'était plutôt bon signe.

House : D'accord.

Il coupa le moteur, récupéra sa canne et suivie la jeune femme chez elle. Tout était si bien rangé, tout était si Allison Cameron.

Cameron : Installez vous. Je vais préparer du café.

Pendant qu'elle s'éclipsait dans la cuisine, il prit place dans le canapé et regarda autour de lui. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux tasses de café et une assiette où trônaient plusieurs petits gâteaux secs. Elle s'installa à coté de lui et lui tendit une tasse.

Il accepta et but une gorgée. Le silence était pesant entre la jeune femme et son patron.

Cameron : C'est vraiment gentil à vous de m'avoir raccompagner mais que faisiez vous dans les parages ?

House : Je faisais un tour.

Cameron : Comme ça ???

House : Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi, ça vous va ???

Il s'était levé brusquement et recula, mais il se prit les pieds dans sa canne et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Allison Cameron se leva d'un bond même une fois la surprise passé et s'apercevant qu'il n'avait rien, elle se mit à rire doucement sachant que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

Cameron : Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ???

House : Je demanderais à mes fesses demain. Et arrêtez de rire. Aidez moi plutôt à me lever.

Elle lui tendit la main, mais quand il la prit un frisson les traversa tout deux. Toutefois House étant House, au lieu de se servir de l'aide qu'elle lui proposait, il la tira pour qu'elle tombe à son tour, histoire de lui rendre la pareil. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle lui tombe dessus. Leur visage était très près. Lui allongé sur le sol, elle allongé sur lui, il pouvait sentir les longs cheveux de la jeune femme lui caresser le visage. Son cœur s'accéléra et il espérait qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, toutefois il ne pouvait plus quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Il sentait la respiration erratique de Allison Cameron et son cœur battant contre sa poitrine. Il porta sa main à la joue de la jeune femme, il la vit fermer les yeux savourant le plaisir de cette simple caresse. Et voilà il se sentait perdu au moment où il comprit qu'il en voulait beaucoup plus. Glissant sa main de sa joue à sa nuque et l'attira à lui, lui capturant les lèvres avec passion. Un baiser étrange, mélange de frustration, d'incompréhension mais aussi de plaisir. Car oui, il ne pouvait pas le nier il prenait un véritable plaisir, à l'embrasser, à savoir qu'il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il était partagé, il savait que si il allait plus loin, il ne devrait plus jouer avec la jeune femme comme il le faisait jusqu'ici mais il avait tellement envie d'aller plus loin avec elle, là maintenant. Finalement le baiser s'intensifia et House oublia toutes ses certitudes pour glisser ses mains sous le top de la jeune femme, caressant avant de lui enlever. Cette nuit là, Allison découvrit en House un amant tendre et passionné, attentif et doux. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait ressenti. Quand le soleil lui réchauffa le visage au matin, elle se retourna pour mieux se peloter contre l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Sa tête reposait contre le torse de cet homme mais quand elle l'entendit pousser une sorte de grognement, elle eut peur du brusque retour à la réalité.

House : Allison, la prochaine fois on évitera le sol, c'est très inconfortable.

Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient fait l'amour sur le tapis du salon. Avec pour les couvrir qu'un simple plaid qui auparavant était proprement posé sur le canapé. Elle respira profondément laissant échapper un soupir.

House : Des regrets ??? Non parce que je dois bien reconnaître que s'était génial.

Cameron : Non aucun regret.

House : Regardes moi.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et quitta quelque peu son torse pour le regarder.

House : Tu n'as pas de regrets, tu es terrifié. Génial !!!

Cette fois il était cynique et le pire c'est qu'il avait mis dans le mille, elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée par ce que cette nuit allait entraîner, elle n'aura pas la force qu'il la repousse. La voyant perdu dans ses pensées et se doutant de ses inquiétudes il décida de la rassurer un peu.

House : Hé Allison, on a fait l'amour ce n'est pas la mort.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et l'embrassa. Elle répondu tendrement, puis le baiser devint plus passionné, leurs langues se mêlaient avec passion, et leur mains partaient doucement à la redécouverte du corps de l'autre. House aimait la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. C'est complètement à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

House : Waou !

Allison Cameron lui sourit avant regarder la pendule accroché au mur. Cette dernière indiquait 8H45.

Cameron : Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! On est en retard au boulot.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se lever, il la retint.

House : Oh oh oh… Tu vas où là ?

Cameron : Prendre une douche et aller travailler et je crois que tu devrais en faire autant.

House : D'abord tu vas commencer par te calmer. Ensuite tu vas m'embrasser et après on ira prendre un bain.

Cameron : House, je…

House : (grimaçant) C'est un ordre.

Cameron : Les autres…

House : J'ai dit c'est un ordre.

Elle connaissait assez le docteur House pour savoir que lutter ne servirait à rien. Lui la senti se détendre doucement dans ses bras de toutes façons elle n'avait pas le choix emprisonné dans ses bras. Finalement, toujours couchés sur le sol, elle se lova un peu plus dans ses bras, elle venait de comprendre que ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était pas une aventure d'une nuit. Ne pouvant résister, il lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux.

House : Voilà un des trois points exécutés.

Cameron : (malicieusement) C'était quoi déjà le deuxième point ???

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux azur et se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé, une douceur qui n'était pas là la veille. Lui l'observait avec curiosité, un bras derrière la tête lui servait d'oreiller, l'autre tenait toujours la jeune femme contre lui. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et House prit vraiment du plaisir à lui répondre tout en jouant avec une des mèches de ses cheveux.

FLASHBACK

Chambre de Allison Cameron.

Stacy était nerveuse à l'idée de parler avec la jeune femme, après tout elles ne se connaissaient que très peu, mais elle fut surprise de ne pas la trouver dans son lit. Toutefois du bruit dans la salle de bain de la chambre attira son attention. Elle entra dans la petite pièce et aperçu la jeune femme penchée au dessus des toilettes entrain de vomir.

Stacy : Docteur Cameron.

Cameron : (paniquant) Qui est là ?

Stacy : Stacy, Stacy Warner.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était prise d'une nouvelle nausée. Stacy s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tint les cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils l'a gênent.

Stacy : Doucement ça va aller.

Cameron : Aidez moi à me relever.

La juriste de l'hôpital aida la jeune médecin à se mettre debout. Celle ci à tâtons se dirigea vers l'évier, elle se rinça le visage et se regarda dans le miroir même si elle ne pouvait pas se voir.

Cameron : Je dois avoir une mine affreuse.

Stacy : Vous êtes surtout très pâle vous devriez vous reposer.

Cameron : Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, je suis fatiguée mais dormir ne servirait à rien.

Stacy : Greg n'est pas un homme facile. Wilson m'a parlé.

Cameron : Il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde.

Le docteur Cameron était furieuse, elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa vie privée derrière son dos.

Stacy : Il ne fait ça que pour votre bien à House et vous.

Cameron : Et bien laissez tomber, je n'en peux plus de toute cette histoire.

Allison Cameron prit la direction de la sortie.

Stacy : Où allez vous ?

Cameron : Juste faire un tour.

Stacy : Vous ne pouvez pas dans votre état.

Mais soudain la jeune femme se tourna vers elle, elle était entrain d'étouffer.

Stacy : (criant) Au secours un médecin vite !

Bureau de Gregory House. Pendant ce temps.

House fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Wilson.

House : Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Encore toi.

Wilson : Et oui.

House : Comment va Allison ?

Wilson : C'est la deuxième fois que tu me poses cette question aujourd'hui. Tu es vraiment accro à elle.

House : Réponds !

Wilson : Un caillot l'a rendu aveugle.

House : Fais lui une piqûre d'anticoagulant.

Wilson : House…

House : Quoi ?

Wilson : Le bébé. Elle refuse les soins à cause de ton enfant.

Le biper du docteur Wilson se mit à sonner, il le décrocha de sa ceinture.

Wilson : Une urgence, Cameron.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, House sur les talons. Arrivés devant la chambre, ils virent Foreman et Chase entrain d'intuber Allison, et Cuddy qui observait la scène anxieuse. Wilson pénétra dans la pièce mais House fut arrêté par Cuddy.

House : Laissez moi entrer.

Cuddy : C'est hors de question. Elle est trop proche de vous.

House : (s'énervant) Elle est ma collègue tout comme celle de Chase et Foreman.

Cuddy : Sauf qu'à voir votre réaction elle doit être bien plus qu'une collègue.

Il regarda au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre, la jeune femme était stabilisé mais la voir comme ça, un tube dans la gorge lui faisait tellement mal, tout ça parce qu'elle portait son enfant, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller la voir, saleté de fierté. Il partit furieux renversant une infirmière sur son passage.

Cuddy : Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Stacy : Non, moi non plus.

Foreman, Chase et Wilson quittèrent la chambre pour se rapprocher des deux femmes.

Chase : On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour elle ?

Cuddy : Non, malheureusement.

Stacy : Elle a signé un papier où elle refuse tout traitement.

Foreman : Mais elle va mourir.

Wilson : Elle en a conscience…

Stacy : Cette histoire va finir en drame d'un coté comme de l'autre.

Chase : Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle refuse une simple piqûre d'anticoagulant. Elle est devenu folle ou quoi ?

Wilson : Si l'amour se rapproche de la folie alors oui.

Foreman : Alors c'est encore la faute de House.

Cuddy : Comment ça « encore » ?

Foreman : House est la source de la majorité des ennuis de Cameron.

Wilson : Et aussi de son bonheur.

Chase : Oui enfin ça ressemble plus à de la destruction mutuelle assurée.

Bureau de Gregory House. Pendant se temps.

On lui avait interdit la chambre de Cameron, non mais je vous jure. Wilson lui avait répété d'aller la voir et maintenant, il lui refusait la chambre. Le docteur House était furieux. De colère, il fit tomber l'étagère sur le sol et bouscula tout ce qui était sur son bureau, il en voulait à Cameron, il en voulait à la Terre entière mais surtout il s'en voulait à lui même. Pourquoi passait-il du temps à lui faire du mal. Et elle pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir si ce n'est mourir. Peu à peu la colère se transforma en fureur, il prit sa canne comme une batte de base-ball et explosa la vitre qui séparait son bureau de leur salle de travail. Oh non il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Il ne voulait imaginer une vie sans elle même si pour cela elle devait le détester. Il prit donc le chemin de la pharmacie bousculant au passage les personnes qui s'étaient agglutiné devant son bureau en entendant le bruit de verre brisé. Mais il fut arrêté dans sa lancée par Cuddy, Stacy et Wilson.

Cuddy : Où allez vous ???

House : (la bousculant) A la pharmacie.

Cuddy : Vous ne pouvez rien pour elle.

House : Bien sûr que si. Une piqûre et elle revient à elle c'est aussi simple.

Stacy : Elle a fait un choix.

House : Tu te foutais du choix de Marc quand tu as voulu lui sauver la vie. Tu t'es moqué de mon choix quand il a s'agit de ma jambe.

Cuddy : House rentrez chez vous c'est un ordre.

House : Hors de question.

Cuddy : Faites le ! Pour votre bien et celui de Allison.

Il la dévisagea avec colère, avant de finalement se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Wilson : Il va revenir quand on aura le dos tourné.

Cuddy : Je sais…

Les deux femmes retournèrent à leurs bureaux laissant Wilson seul au milieu du couloir, il décida d'aller chercher les docteurs Chase et Foreman pour aller manger un morceau, ils en avaient bien besoin. House en les voyant tous partir dans des directions différentes, re-rentra dans l'hôpital, il savait que ce n'était pas prudent, qu'il aurait dû attendre un peu mais l'image d'Allison allongée sur se lit, le tube dans la gorge pour l'aider à respirer lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Il avala donc deux comprimés de Vicodine pour se calmer et prit la direction de la pharmacie, une fois l'anticoagulant en sa possession, il prépara sa seringue et la cacha, en cas où on essaye de l'intercepter et qu'il n'est que quelques secondes pour réagir. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Allison en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Mais voilà un agent de sécurité se tenait juste devant la porte, toutefois House n'était pas à court d'idées et bien décidé à atteindre son but, il déclencha l'alarme à incendie. C'est ainsi que commença la panique générale, l'agent s'éloigna pour aider les infirmières et le docteur House en profita pour pénétrer dans la chambre et injecta dans une des veines d'Allison Cameron, l'anticoagulant. L'agent arriva trop tard pour l'en empêcher et il passa les menottes à House pendant que Cuddy, Stacy et Wilson ainsi que Foreman et Chase arrivèrent en courant.

Cuddy : House !

House : (à Allison) Je suis désolé, princesse. Je n'avais pas le choix

Agent : Je l'emmène au commissariat, madame.

Cuddy : D'accord.

House : (à Wilson pendant que le policier l'emmenait) Wilson, dis lui à son réveil que je n'avais pas le choix.

Wilson : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Wilson entra dans la pièce et examina Allison Cameron, même si il savait que House ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, la procédure voulait que se soit fait.

Wilson : Elle devrait guérir maintenant.

Il montra la seringue aux autres.

Cuddy : Il est vraiment prêt à tout pour elle. Je ne savais pas que House pouvait être comme ça. Dépasser les bornes pour montrer qu'il avait raison oui, mais le faire par amour…

Stacy : Je vais au commissariat, il va avoir besoin d'un avocat surtout connaissant House.

Cuddy : Vous avez raison.

Commissariat. Deux jours plus tard.

Le capitaine Ted Mark en avait assez voilà 48h que ce type hurlait dans sa cellule, on lui avait déjà parler de lui, de nombreuses plaintes avaient été déposé à s'en encontre. Et il regrettait désormais de s'être retrouvé à la tête d'un commissariat aussi près du Princeton Hôpital. Par chance il n'avait plus que quelques heures à attendre. Il avait si mal à la tête. Soudain on frappa à la porte de son bureau, il releva difficilement la tête. Pour voir un homme et une femme. La femme, il l'a connaissait, elle avait passé plusieurs heures avec il étant son avocate.

Ted : Maître Warner.

Stacy : Capitaine Mark.

Ted : Vous venez m'en débarrassé ?

Stacy : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Ted : Malheureusement je vais devoir encore le garder une heure.

Wilson : Puis je lui tenir « compagnie » au moins il arrêtera de crier.

Ted : Si ça peut le faire se taire, je vous conduis à lui. Prenez place maître Warner, je reviens pour vous faire remplir les papiers.

Cellules.

Lorsque Ted Mark entra, suivi de Wilson, House toujours derrière les barreaux était dos à eux.

Ted : (parlant d'une voix forte) House de la visite.

House se tourna et Wilson pût voir sur son visage, la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

House : Wilson, tu te joins à la petite fête ?

Le docteur House ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cynique, et de faire des traits d'humour qui ne faisait rire que lui, même si Wilson voyait bien que son ami voulait tout sauf rire.

Wilson : Tu seras libre d'aller la voir dans une heure. L'hôpital ne se retournera pas contre toi.

House : Oh alors Cuddy et Stacy ont dû mettre leurs grains de sel.

Wilson : Elles ont fait ça pour toi… et pour Cameron.

House : Allison…

Princeton Hôpital. Chambre de Cameron. Le lendemain.

Depuis sa sortie de prison, le docteur House avait veillé la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle sorte du coma léger dans lequel elle était tombée depuis son arrêt respiratoire. Mais le traitement que House lui avait administré avait fonctionné et elle respirait seule. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures à l'observer en silence, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas mangé et ne s'absentait que pour des besoins dits vitaux.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Cuddy qui passait par là, approcha de Stacy qui observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Stacy : Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

Cuddy : Moi non plus. Cette gamine l'a vraiment changé.

Stacy : Oui.

Une pointe de jalousie transperçait dans la voix de Stacy. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit comme ça quand ils étaient ensemble.

Cuddy : Elle se réveille enfin…

Dans la chambre.

Installé dans un fauteuil, tout près du lit, House avait fini par s'endormir en tenant la main de Cameron. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme se resserrer sur la sienne. Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit près d'elle. Gardant sa main dans la sienne, il la porta à ses lèvres.

House : Allison, princesse. Aller ouvre les yeux.

Cameron : Greg…

House : Oui c'est moi. Aller ouvre les yeux, je veux les voir.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa le regard de son ancien compagnon.

Cameron : Bleu. Tes yeux…

House : Oui.

Cameron : Le bébé… ?

Elle porta sa main libre à son ventre.

House : Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

House : Chut.

Cameron : Sers moi dans tes bras.

Le docteur House la serra dans ses bras sans chercher à fuir, lui voulait être là pour elle. Pour toujours. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

House : On a tout le temps pour avoir des enfants…

**FIN**


End file.
